Convincing Harry
by AmazinglyAddictedToAnime
Summary: Okay, I suck at summaries so this is just the basic outline: Draco is a Veela and Harry is his mate but Harry doesn't want to be Draco's mate so Draco has to try and woo him. Also has Blaise x Ron in it! Rating may go to M.
1. Chapter 1

_**About story: On Draco's fifteenth birthday he finds out that Harry Potter is his mate. If Harry doesn't agree to bond with him before Draco's sixteenth birthday they will both die.**_

_**After which book this story takes place: The second. Anything that happened in the books afterward did not and do not happen. So even though they are in their fifth year the third and fourth books did not take place and what happened in the second book took place in their third year.**_

_**Apologies: I do not know Draco's real birthday if it is even in the book and I apologize if I get it wrong. I also apologize if Draco seems a bit OOC but he most likely will be that way with Harry sometimes since Harry is his mate. I apologize if I get any facts about Veela's wrong, I do not know anything about them except that they need a mate to survive and they get wings. I also apologize for the fact that I have a problem with switching from present tense to past tense.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not and will not ever own Harry Potter no matter how many times I wish upon falling stars.**_

Chapter One:

Ever since Draco had been a little boy he had known that he was a Veela. He had been told ever since he was born that on his fifteenth birthday he would be able to tell who his mate is. He was told that if he didn't completely bond to his mate by his sixteenth birthday both he and his mate would die.

Draco had turned fifteen on August 27th and it was now the first of September and he was returning to Hogwarts to hopefully meet his very Slytherin mate. Draco was sure that no one but a Slytherin could be his mate.

As Draco wandered through the crowded area of platform nine and three quarters he tried to sense where his mate was. Draco wouldn't know who his mate is until he had seen the person (he was told his mate could be male or female) after his fifteenth birthday. Draco sighed unhappily as he climbed onto the train and sat down in the only empty booth. He had decided not to sit with all the other Slytherins at the back of the train where there were no booths.

"Great, it seems the only booth with room in it still has a stupid ferret inside," Draco hears Ron Weasley's voice from the doorway to the booth. Draco turns to see the Weasel, Granger, and Potter standing at the doorway. Draco instantly feels the pull of his Veela side when he looks at the group of three. Since he only just turned fifteen it is hard for him to tell whom his mate is unless he is alone with his mate.

Well this is just bloody fantastic; my mate could be the Mudblood, the Weasel, or the Golden Boy. Bloody fantastic. Draco just turns away from the group as they all unhappily sit down in the booth. Weasel, Granger, and Potter all sit across from Draco. It seems that none of them wish to sit beside him. Draco is trying to resist looking at the group since his Veela instincts are telling him to throw himself at his mate even though he has no clue which of them is his mate.

Potter, Granger, and Weasley talk quietly to each other and Draco wonders what they are talking about. It is obviously important since they think that he can't know about it.

0o0

"Voldemort is going to strike again, I just know it," Harry whispers quietly to Ron and Hermione. "How do you know, Harry?" Hermione asks just as quietly. "My scar has been hurting recently," Harry answers. He didn't know what was exactly going to happen, but something was going to happen this year. Voldemort was making plans for something.

Harry glanced over at Malfoy who had been staring out of the window for the last hour. He really hoped they were quiet enough that Malfoy couldn't hear them.

0o0

Soon they were off of the train and were eating dinner in the Great Hall. The new first years were being sorted but Draco wasn't paying attention. He was trying to think of how he could ever get one of the Golden Trio alone so that he could know if they are or are not his mate. They were always together and that pissed him off so much right now.

After all the first years were sorted and everyone had finished eating Draco decided against going to the Slytherin House at first. He didn't want to deal with those annoying first years right away.

Draco wandered around the school aimlessly as he continued to try and figure out who his mate is. That was when Draco sensed his mate's presence close to him. He followed his Veela instinct down the hall and around the corner. There, sitting alone on the bottom step of a staircase and staring out a large window was the one and only Harry Potter. Even though he despised Potter he was a bit glad that it was Potter. If it had to be any of the Golden Trio it should be Harry. Granger was a mudblood and Weasley was more than stupid. Potter was at least slightly intelligent and wasn't a mudblood even though his mother was.

Draco had the odd urge to go to Harry – why the hell did he just call him Harry? – and hold him tight. Har-Potter looked quite sad and lonely, which Draco did not understand. Draco slowly moved out of the shadows and into the moonlight. Harry… err… Potter looked up and stared at Draco with a confused look. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Har… Potter asks but with not as much anger as he usually does when talking to Draco.

"I was just wandering the castle, why is it your business, Potter?" Draco asks venomously and glares at Harry – really, why fight it? His Veela side was quite angry with him for being so cruel to his mate. He's upset about something, you must comfort him! He needs you! His Veela tells him and Draco chooses to ignore it. His Veela side and him would be separate until Harry chose to accept him.

"It isn't, I was just wondering," Harry says and glares at Draco. Draco's Veela side cringes and whines unhappily. Draco decides that he should leave before his Veela side takes over and jumps Harry. He quickly turns around and wanders towards the stairs leading down into the Dungeons.

0o0

Draco goes straight to bed when he gets to Slytherin House. That night is the first of many that he dreams of Harry.

0o0

The next day after breakfast Draco has potions with the Gryffindors. As soon as everyone has gathered in the room Snape assigns partners. He decided that the people with the least amount of potions abilities would be paired with the people who have the most amounts of potions abilities. The people in the middle range would be paired together as well. As Snape wrote their assignment on the board he also read out whom they would be working with and Draco got paired with Harry.

_Be nice to him today! If Harry doesn't accept you we'll die! Now try and get him to like you!_ His Veela says angrily. It didn't like the way Harry and him treated each other. Draco sat down at the table where Harry was already sitting before looking down at the ingredients that were placed on the table.

Harry was staring at the board as Snape wrote down the name of the potion. It was a potion that made people show their true emotions and it had the stupidest name – the Emotion Potion. Harry got out his textbook and started to read the instructions. Draco already knew this potion fairly well so after taking out his textbook he started to chop the ingredients.

"Could you boil the water?" Draco asks Harry in a fairly nice voice so as not to anger his Veela side. He had found out that his Veela side could give him nasty headaches if it were angered. "Sure," Harry says, happy that he didn't have to do anything too hard at the moment. Draco was surprised by Harry's happy attitude. _Maybe if you weren't mean to him he wouldn't be mean to you._ Draco mentally rolled his eyes at his Veela side.

The two boys worked in a fairly pleasant silence and only talked occasionally when Draco was giving Harry instructions on what to do next. Once they were done Snape came around. "Hmm, it seems you can actually do well when Mr. Malfoy is around, Potter," Snape says bitterly before leaving to go look at the other potions.

"Wow, thanks Malfoy! I might actually get a good grade this time!" Harry says happily before grabbing his bag and standing up. "No problem…" Draco murmurs softly. He was surprised by Harry's happiness. _Harry smiled! He smiled!_ The Veela inside Draco shouted excitedly. It was the end of class so Draco left the classroom and headed for his second class of the day.

_**Yay, chapter one is done! I decided to write this because I was having writers block for my other story Hero's Brother. Anyways, please review this story because the more reviews I get the more I will want to update! I also seem to have troubles finishing stories so reviewing this story will make me more determined to actually finish for once! =D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**About story: On Draco's fifteenth birthday he finds out that Harry Potter is his mate. If Harry doesn't agree to bond with him before Draco's sixteenth birthday they will both die.**_

_**After which book this story takes place: The second. Anything that happened in the books afterward did not and do not happen. So even though they are in their fifth year the third and fourth books did not take place and what happened in the second book took place in their third year.**_

_**Apologies: I do not know Draco's real birthday if it is even in the book and I apologize if I get it wrong. I also apologize if Draco seems a bit OOC but he most likely will be that way with Harry sometimes since Harry is his mate. I apologize if I get any facts about Veela's wrong, I do not know anything about them except that they need a mate to survive and they get wings. I also apologize for the fact that I have a problem with switching from present tense to past tense.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not and will not ever own Harry Potter no matter how many times I wish upon falling stars.**_

**Don't worry my loyal readers. I am not jumping into the Harry x Draco thing so soon! Draco may be head over heels but Harry is a bit reluctant to admit that he is Draco's mate and that Draco really likes him. ;D**

_Chapter Two:_

_After classes were over the Gryffindor Prefects announced a meeting in the Gryffindor Common Room for the fifth year Gryffindors. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood in the Common Room as the Prefects stood on the stairs so that everyone could see them._

"_Thank you for coming everyone. This speech is made every year to the fifth years so that they can be informed about a certain… issue. You may have noticed that the older Slytherins don't seem to date within their House but they date people in the other three houses. It seems out of character for them, but it is because they are usually unable to date within their own House. This is because ninety-nine percent of all Slytherins are Veelas. Every Veela has a mate that is not chosen by them, but by fate. On their fifteenth birthday they are able to sense whom their mate is and if they do not bond with their mate by their sixteenth birthday both the Veela and the mate die. I am telling you all this because it is possible that some of you may be the mates of some of the Slytherins," a prefect explains._

_Shocked whispers run through the crowd of fifth years as they take in the news. "God, I hope none of us get stuck with a bloody Slytherin," Ron says unhappily to Harry and Hermione. "Yeah," Harry agrees though for some reason his mind wanders to Draco and wonders whom his mate is._

_0o0_

_Draco sat on his bed beside Blaise. "So, have you found your mate yet?" Blaise asks happily. Draco could tell the boy had found his since he was so happy. "Unfortunately," Draco mumbles and his Veela hisses at him. "Why 'unfortunately'?" Blaise asks curiously. "My mate is Potter," Draco responds unhappily and his Veela hisses again at the use of Harry's last name. "That isn't too bad…" Blaise says with a shrug and Draco looks at him untrustingly. "Who is your mate, Blaise? If you think Harry isn't bad then you must have someone truly awful," Draco says. "He isn't awful! Ron is amazing!" Blaise says angrily. "_Ron_ as in _Weasley_?" Draco asks in shock and Blaise's face goes bright red._

"_So what? He's really nice and handsome and caring and…" Blaise trails off as he thinks of Ron and Draco makes a disgusted face. "Yeah, sure, whatever, Blaise," Draco says and rolls his eyes which causes Blaise to give Draco a death glare. "Anyways, does Weasley know yet?" Draco asks curiously. "No, but I'm going to tell him tomorrow. Today is the day that all the fifth years of the other Houses find out about us Veelas. It's apparently tradition to find out on this day," Blaise says with a shrug. "Huh, maybe I'll tell Harry tomorrow as well, then…" Draco murmurs quietly._

"_I hope they don't freak out too much," Blaise says as he stares at the wall. "Ron will definitely freak out, he doesn't seem like one to take things like this too well," Draco comments and Blaise sighs. "You're lucky, Potter might be a bit shocked but he doesn't freak out too much. He'll probably just faint or something," Blaise mutters._

_0o0_

_The next morning Blaise and Draco left early to catch Ron and Harry before they got to the Great Hall. Unfortunately it didn't work too well since the two boys were in a large group. "Guess we'll have to get to them after breakfast," Blaise mutters bitterly as they head into the Great Hall and over to the Slytherin table._

_0o0_

_Blaise and Draco ate quickly and were soon done breakfast. They then left the Great Hall and waited in the shadows for their mates to come out. Both had found it almost impossible to eat, they had wanted so much to run over to their mates and couldn't keep their eyes off the two Gryffindors._

_Soon the two boys left the Great Hall with only Granger with them. The two Slytherins followed in the shadows as the Gryffindors wandered down the hall. "Oh, I forgot one of my books in the common room! I'll meet you two in class!" Hermione says suddenly and runs away from the boys._

"_That isn't like Hermione to forget one of her books…" Ron mutters with a frown and Harry nods. The Slytherins would have found it weird if they didn't know the real reason. Hermione had spotted the two Slytherins a while back though she had said nothing to the two boys. A few moments before she had left she had nodded to the Slytherins when the Gryffindors hadn't been looking. The two Slytherins took it that she knew why they had been following the three and that she was giving them a chance to tell the two boys._

_Draco and Blaise walked out of the shadows and Ron and Harry stared at the two in shock. "How long have you two been there?" Ron asks with narrowed eyes. Draco could see that Blaise was a bit upset about Ron's bitterness. "We've followed you two for a while, we needed to talk to you two alone," Draco replies emotionlessly. Ron and Harry look like they're ready to grab their wands at a moment's notice._

"_We aren't here to fight," Draco says with a sigh. His Veela was shouting at him to just tell Harry already. "Then why are you here?" Harry asks curiously. "You… know about how most of us Slytherins are Veelas, right?" Blaise asks uncertainly. "Yeah…" Ron said nervously. "Well… uh… we… you…" Blaise stutters and Draco rolls his eyes. "We're Veelas and you are our mates," Draco says bluntly and both Harry and Ron stare at them in shock._

"_That… that isn't possible…" Ron mutters his eyes still wide with shock. Blaise looks hurt and frowns slightly. "So… uh… are you going to tell us who is supposed to be with whom?" Harry asks nervously. "You're my mate and Ron is Blaise's," Draco says calmly and at that moment Ron faints._

_Blaise runs to Ron to make sure the red-head hadn't hurt himself when he fainted. Blaise cradled his head gently and smiled when he found no bruises though Ron would probably have a headache from hitting the ground._

_Harry seems uncomfortable being here and he shifts from foot to foot as he stares at a wall. "I should probably be getting to class…" Harry says nervously. Draco nods slowly as his Veela protests unhappily._

_0o0_

_Ron woke up in the infirmary wing. He slowly sat up and it made his head spin. Suddenly he felt hands pushing him gently back down. "Don't push yourself, you hit your head quite hard," a gentle voice says. Ron turns to see Blaise staring at him contently._

"_Z-Zabini, what are you doing here? Wait, what am I doing here?" Ron asks. "You are here because you fainted after finding out that you are my mate and I am here because I brought you here," Blaise answers with a slight smile. "M-m-m-mate?" Ron stammers and looks like he is about to faint again. "I'm sorry that you had to find out so suddenly, but I had to tell you," Blaise says softly as he caresses Ron's cheek._

_Ron, who had always thought himself straight, doesn't move away from Blaise's touch. Instead it relaxes him and he slowly closes his eyes. "Get some rest, Ron, I'll stay right here," Blaise says softly as Ron drifts off to sleep._

_0o0_

_After classes Harry goes to visit Ron. He was freaked out the whole day over being Draco's mate. He had decided that Malfoy must be playing some game and Harry would not fall for it! When Harry got into the infirmary wing he saw that Zabini was still with Ron._

"_Hey," Harry says uncomfortably as he sits down in a chair beside Zabini who is holding Ron's hand in both of his. Zabini turns to look at him. "Hi, Potter. I'm surprised you aren't with Draco," Blaise says. Harry shifts uncomfortably and just shrugs._

_The two boys sit in silence for a long time and it is broken by Ron waking up. "Hmm?" Ron mumbles as he slowly sits up. Ron freaks out when he sees Zabini holding his hand. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!" he shouts and pulls his hand away from Zabini. Zabini's eyes go wide with hurt as he slowly places his hands on his lap._

_Harry waits for Ron to calm down before talking. "Are you doing alright, Ron?" Harry asks worriedly. "Yeah, I'm fine, mate," Ron says with a nod. "That's good. You're lucky though, you missed Snape's awful potions class," Harry teases and Ron grins. "Lucky me," Ron agrees though he keeps glancing nervously at Zabini._

"_It… uh… wasn't a dream was it?" Ron asks finally as he stares at Zabini out of the corner of his eye. "No, Ron, sorry," Harry says with a sigh. Ron frowns before turning to look at Harry again. "How are you doing? You've got it worse than I do," Ron asks._

**Okay, I'm done chapter two! I was trying to work on Hero's Brother but I still have writers block for that one story… Anyways, please review this chapter! I'm so happy that I've already got three reviews! Chapter three may or may not be up tomorrow. I'll try my hardest! It also depends on how many reviews I get. ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

_**About story: On Draco's fifteenth birthday he finds out that Harry Potter is his mate. If Harry doesn't agree to bond with him before Draco's sixteenth birthday they will both die.**_

_**After which book this story takes place: The second. Anything that happened in the books afterward did not and do not happen. So even though they are in their fifth year the third and fourth books did not take place and what happened in the second book took place in their third year.**_

_**Apologies: I do not know Draco's real birthday if it is even in the book and I apologize if I get it wrong. I also apologize if Draco seems a bit OOC but he most likely will be that way with Harry sometimes since Harry is his mate. I apologize if I get any facts about Veela's wrong, I do not know anything about them except that they need a mate to survive and they get wings. I also apologize for the fact that I have a problem with switching from present tense to past tense.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not and will not ever own Harry Potter no matter how many times I wish upon falling stars.**_

**_Chapter three now! I know you're all excited! =D Anyways, Blaise is very OOC in this story. ^-^; Sorry about that but it just seemed funny to me to have him this way. Draco is slightly OOC as is Ron. Harry is okay, I think… Please enjoy the chapter!_**

Chapter Three:

Draco had come into the infirmary wing just as Ron had said 'you've got it worse than I do'. "Thank you, Weasley, I'll take that as a compliment," Draco sneers as he sits down beside Harry. Harry seems uncomfortable with Draco sitting so close and he shifts nervously in his chair.

Draco notices how uncomfortable Harry is and he frowns. Harry wasn't supposed to act like this; he was supposed to love Draco back.

0o0

Madame Pomfrey checks to make sure Ron is fine before releasing him. Ron and Harry then leave together with Draco and Blaise following behind. Blaise seems quite depressed over Ron's reaction to Blaise when he woke up. Draco pats his friends shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry, Blaise, I'm sure everything will work out," Draco says absentmindedly. "Draco, are you upset that Potter doesn't like you?" Blaise asks with a frown.

Draco stays silent for a few moments before responding. "He'll come around eventually…" Draco murmurs softly. "And I'm sure Weasel will as well." Blaise glares at Draco angrily. "Don't call him Weasel!" Blaise says angrily. "Sorry, sorry," Draco says with his hands up in surrender.

0o0

"It's kind of weird to have them following us around," Ron says to Harry uncomfortably. "Yeah, I know," Harry says as he glances back at the two Slytherins. "You know, if you'd just let us walk with you we wouldn't have to follow you around," Draco says as the two Slytherins catch up to the Gryffindors.

"Maybe we don't want you guys walking with us," Ron mutters under his breath. Blaise frowns and stares at the floor. "Sorry…" he says softly. Ron seems a bit shocked by Blaise's apology and he seems a bit guilty. "I… never mind…" Ron mutters and looks away.

They walk in silence until they get to the Fat Lady's portrait. "Uh, bye," Harry mutters uncomfortably to the two Slytherins. Blaise gives Ron a hug and Ron nervously hugs Blaise back. Draco gives Harry a quick kiss on the cheek before hurrying off down the corridor. Harry watches Draco's retreating figure in shock. Blaise says a quick good bye to Ron before hurrying off after Draco.

Harry and Ron hurried into the Gryffindor common room after saying the password to the Fat Lady. Harry was still in shock over the kiss. He was very uncomfortable with Draco acting that way with him.

0o0

The next day Draco and Blaise continued to follow Ron and Harry around school. They had even transferred into as many of the boys' classes as they could. Harry was still very uncomfortable with Draco and hardly talked to the boy. Ron also seemed a bit distant from his Veela but was a bit nicer to Blaise than Harry was to Draco.

Harry and Ron had Herbology ((Sorry, I don't remember what classes they took so I'm using this one cause I didn't think the Slytherins would take it even if Ron and Harry were taking it)) for their last class and it was the only one Blaise and Draco weren't taking – which meant Draco and Blaise had to say good bye to their mates.

"See you, Ron," Blaise says unhappily and suddenly gives Ron a hug. Ron shifts uncomfortably in the hug and Blaise lets go after a few moments. Harry thought Draco was going to give him a hug as well when Draco started to move forward, but instead Draco took Harry's hand and kissed the back of it. Harry's face took on a red tint and he quickly pulled his hand away when Draco's lips left his skin.

"Bye, Harry," Draco says with his usual smirk before turning and walking away. Blaise waves good bye to Ron before hurrying off after Draco.

All through Herbology Harry was muttering angrily to his plant about how Draco treated him like a girl and how Draco shouldn't do things like that when people could see. He didn't want people thinking he was actually dating the Slytherin Prince. Ron, however, was trying to calm Harry down and when that failed he daydreamed of Blaise (though if anyone had asked he would have denied heatedly).

0o0

After classes Harry and Ron found Blaise and Draco waiting for them outside of the Herbology greenhouse. "How did you guys get here so quickly?" Ron asks in shock. "We skipped the last bit of class," Draco replies with a shrug. Some of the other Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs (who also had Herbology with them) stared as they passed by.

"Can we go, people are staring," Harry mutters uncomfortably. "Aren't you used to people staring at you by now, Potter?" Blaise asks as he raises an eyebrow. "Just because I'm use to it doesn't mean I like it…" Harry mutters unhappily as they head into the school. Draco tries to take Harry's hand in his as they walk but Harry pulls his hand out of reach.

Draco's Veela side whimpers as Draco's hand is left empty. Draco quickly shoves his hands into his pockets as his usual mask hides his sadness. Unknown to Draco, though, Harry caught a glimpse of the hurt in Draco's eyes and Harry sighs guiltily. He'd find a way to make it up to Draco without having to hold hands with him.

A few meters from the doors to the Great Hall the four stopped. "Is it alright if Ron and I go in without you guys?" Harry asks nervously. "Sure…" Blaise mutters unhappily and Draco nods. "Thanks," Ron says and smiles nervously. "See you after dinner," Blaise says and hugs Ron tightly. Draco kisses the back of Harry's hand again. To make it up to Draco for hurting his feelings Harry doesn't pull away quickly like before. He just lets Draco take his time and let his hand drop when Draco releases it. Draco seems satisfied with this and he smirks before both Blaise and he wander into the Great Hall. After a few minutes Ron and Harry wander in as well.

**_Okay, this chapter was about a page shorter and I'm sorry about that. But that was where I had planned to end the chapter and it just sort of was shorter than I had thought. xP Anyways, I can't believe I already have more than five reviews! I usually don't get many so this makes me so happy! Please keep reviewing, I love you all!_**


	4. Auther's Note

**I am going on vacation and I am very sorry but I will not be able to update for at least a week, maybe longer. I get back on Tuesday (the 28 not 21) but I have a friend coming from France visiting. I haven't seen her in forever and might not have time to update while she is here. I would update while on vacation but my Grandparents do not have internet, only a very slow and very old computer with Pong on it. xP Please be patient, I'll try and update as quickly as possible when I get time!**

**~Lots of love from AmazinglyAddictedToAnime**


	5. Chapter 4

**Yay, I'm back from Vacation! Well, technically I came back Friday… but I've been busy unpacking and then cleaning for my friend who is coming from another country… Anyway, I really wanted to update before she got here (tomorrow) so that if I didn't have time to write while she is here I could still have a chapter up for you guys!**

Chapter Four:

"Ron, you're staring again," Harry says and rolls his eyes. Ron blushes heavily and looks back down at his food. Even though he denies having any feelings for Blaise Ron can't seem to stop staring at the Slytherin. "Really, Ron, if you like him just tell him. I'm sure he'd be thrilled," Harry adds after eating another bite of chicken. "I don't like him!" Ron says defensively. "Sure you don't," Harry replies and rolls his eyes again.

"Well, what about you and Malfoy? You can't tell me you don't like him even a little bit," Ron says with a mouth full of mashed potatoes. "Nope, not at all," Harry replies angrily. "I think you're in denial," Ron says happily. "Well so are you," Harry mutters unhappily.

(Draco and Blaise at the same time---)

"I think Weasley is looking at you again," Draco says with a grin. "Really?" Blaise asks happily as he turns to see Ron quickly glance away. Blaise blushes slightly as he stares at his mate for a few moments. "You're lucky, Ron actually likes you. Harry hates me," Draco mutters bitterly. "I'm sure Harry will fall for you, Draco. He just needs some convincing. You two have been enemies for a long time, he just needs to get to know you better," Blaise assures Draco and pats his friends shoulder. "I guess…" Draco says doubtfully.

Draco continues to eat silently, his depression is obvious. Blaise wants to help but he knows that the only way for Draco to cheer up is if Harry starts to take an interest in him. Blaise finishes eating quickly and pulls Draco out of the Great Hall to wait for their mates.

After a few moments Ron and Harry meet them. "What's with him?" Ron asks curiously when he sees Draco's depressed face. "He's pouting," Blaise chuckles and Draco glares at his friend. Harry glances at Draco out of the corner of his eye. He doesn't want Draco to know that he is actually worried. It's hard for him not to be. Even though he doesn't like Draco the pull of Draco's inner Veela made him want to care. But it isn't true care; it is just something that is forced upon me. Harry thinks to himself angrily.

The four boys walk down the hall and towards the doors that lead outside. Stop being so depressed and talk to the boy! How can you ignore Harry this way? Draco's inner Veela complains. Draco hadn't heard the Veela speak up for a long time now and had thought that maybe it had gone away or accepted that Harry didn't like him. Harry does so like you! He's just in denial! His inner Veela insists. Shut up!!! Draco tells his Veela side angrily as he continues to pout. Baby… his Veela sneers.

Draco finally gives into his Veela side and reaches out to hold Harry's hand; hoping that this time Harry wouldn't pull his hand away. But unfortunately it seemed Draco wasn't having any luck today – Harry pulled his hand away as if he'd been electrically shocked. Draco visibly flinches and looks down at his feet as he walks. Blaise sees this and frowns. He feels bad for Draco since Harry was basically ignoring him and Ron was holding his hand. He was glad Ron liked him but he felt sorry for his best friend. Why can't Potter just accept that Draco and him are meant to be together? Blaise wonders unhappily.

Soon they have left the building and they wander down to the lake. A small bench made for two is sitting near the lake and Blaise and Draco sit down. "Hey, there isn't room for Harry or me," Ron complains unhappily. "You can sit on my lap if you want," Blaise says with a grin and Ron's face goes beat red. Both boys refuse to sit on the Slytherins' laps, but after a while Ron's legs get tired and he sits down on Blaise's lap. Ron shifts uncomfortably as Blaise grins in victory before wrapping his arms tightly around his mate. Harry is determined not to give in, though. He continues to stand even though his legs are getting tired and starting to feel numb. When Draco realizes Harry isn't going to give in, he stands. "What are you doing?" Harry asks curiously. "Letting you sit down," Draco replies with a slight smile. Harry eyes him warily but sits down anyways.

Blaise wonders what Draco is planning; he can see it in Draco's eyes that he isn't just going to stand there the whole time. After a few moments Harry relaxes, thinking that Draco actually isn't planning anything. Draco can see that Harry has stopped being tense and he waits a few moments before plopping down upon his mate's lap. Harry's eyes go wide in surprise as he lets out an "oomph!" "Get off!" Harry says unhappily as he squirms under Draco's wait. "Nope!" Draco says happily and smiles brightly. At that point Ron and Blaise burst out laughing, they'd been trying not to but it was just too funny.

"Come on, Draco, get off!" Harry says unhappily as he tries to push the blond off of him. "Not going to happen," Draco says cheerfully as he snuggles up against Harry's chest. Draco's inner Veela is purring with delight. "Draco," Harry whines but after a few minutes of trying to push Draco off of him he gives up. "You win…" Harry mutters unhappily. "Thank you, love," Draco says happily and kisses Harry's cheek. Harry's face goes beat red. "Don't do that!" he exclaims.

Harry smells good… and his cheek is so smooth… I wonder if his lips taste as good as his cheek does… Draco wonders contently.

0o0

The four boys stayed by the lake for a few hours until it got too cold out. Eventually they headed back inside to the library to do some homework before going back to their Houses. As they walked back from the lake Ron happily held Blaise's hand and walked close beside him. Harry, on the other hand, walked with about a foot between him and Draco and absolutely not hand holding. He was a bit upset that Draco just sat on him like that by the lake.

"Come on, Harry, I said sorry," Draco pleaded for the hundredth time as he hurried to catch up with Harry who was walking quickly away from the Veela. "I told you I don't like you touching me, it's weird," Harry says unhappily. "I know, and I'm sorry, but I can't help it," Draco says as he stares at Harry with sad eyes. "Fine, whatever, I forgive you… For now…" Harry says reluctantly. "Thank you!" Draco says happily and hugs Harry tightly. "I said not to touch me!" Harry complains as Draco quickly releases him. "Sorry," Draco says as a light blush stains his cheeks.

Soon they get to the library and the four boys sit down at a table near the back. Draco sits next to Harry and Ron and Blaise sit opposite them. Harry was studying for potions, Draco for transfigurations, and Blaise and Ron were studying for Defense against the Dark Arts. "You know, I'm good at potions… I could tutor you if you want…" Draco says nervously and Harry eyes him warily. "I guess…" Harry mutters nervously and Draco smiles brightly. "Want to start tomorrow? I kind of have to finish this Transfigurations essay today…" Draco says unhappily. "Sure," Harry says with a shrug and Draco grins brightly.

Soon it was time for them to head back to their houses. Draco and Blaise walk them upstairs to the entrance to the Gryffindor Tower. "Bye, Ron," Blaise says and gives Ron a tight hug. He seemed quite upset that he had to leave his red-haired mate. "See ya tomorrow," Ron says and he seems a bit upset as well. Draco kisses the back of Harry's hand again and Harry blushes a light pink. Draco notices that Harry isn't pulling away so after he kisses Harry's hand he leans in and kisses Harry's cheek as well. "Bye, love," Draco says with a grin as he walks away, leaving Harry stunned. "I said not to touch me!!" Harry shouts angrily after Draco once he has snapped out of his daze. Draco just laughs as Blaise and him walk away.

0o0

The next morning Harry wakes up to see Draco smiling at him. Harry's eyes go wide as he stares at the blond next to him. "What the hell are you doing in my bed?!" Harry whispers angrily. Draco was lying beside Harry, fully dressed, and was playing with a lock of Harry's hair. "I snuck in early this morning because I couldn't sleep," Draco says softly as he continues to play with Harry's hair. "Why?!" Harry asks in shock. "Because I missed you," Draco says and kisses Harry's cheek gently.

"Stop doing that!" he says angrily and swats at Draco's hand. Draco frowns but stops anyways. "Seriously, Draco, you can't be in here. What if the other Gryffindors see you? What time is it, anyways?" Harry asks unhappily. "Around six in the morning, and I can just use your invisibility cloak when I want to leave," Draco responds. "SIX?! And how the hell do you know about my cloak?" Harry asks angrily. "I just do," Draco says and grins.

"I'm going back to sleep," Harry mutters after a few minutes of silence. "Okay, I like watching you sleep anyways," Draco says happily. Harry rolls his eyes. "Just get the cloak out of my trunk as soon as you hear people waking up," Harry mutters before falling asleep again.

**Okay, I'm done chapter four! Did you all like it? If so, please review and wait for the next chapter! I'll try and update again this week, but I make no promises. Sorry. =( Oh, and I made a pole so please vote!!! =D**


	6. Chapter 5

**_I'm SO sorry that I haven't updated in FOREVER! August is just so busy for me this year! I promise promise promise to update as much as I can in the weeks coming up since my summer is starting to calm down! I hope you like this chapter!_**

Chapter Five:

Harry wakes up an hour later to find Draco gone. A note is left on his pillow.

I wanted to say good bye before I left but you looked so peaceful. I'll see you in class. Love, Draco

Harry blushes softly before shaking his head and getting dressed in his uniform. He shoves the note in his pocket before heading out of the boys room and then out of the common room and towards the Great Hall.

A few minutes after he sits down at the Gryffindor table he sees Ron enter the room. Ron wanders over to the Gryffindor table and sits down beside Harry. "Why did you leave without me this morning?" Ron asks unhappily. "Sorry, I was still half asleep and forgot," Harry says apologetically. "That's okay," Ron says happily and starts to pile food onto his plate.

After breakfast Draco and Blaise waited for Harry and Ron just outside the Great Hall. Once the two Gryffindors left for their first class the two Slytherins hurried to their sides. "Morning, Ron," Blaise says happily as he wraps an arm around Ron's waist. "Morning," Ron replies as a blush stains his cheeks. Harry can't understand why Ron accepted Blaise so easily when he has such a hard time accepting Draco.

"Morning, love," Draco says smoothly as he grins at Harry. "Don't call me that," Harry mutters as he glares at his mate. "But what if I want to?" Draco asks happily as he reaches out to hold Harry's hand. Harry reluctantly lets him since he knows Draco will only pout if he doesn't. Draco seems quite happy that Harry is letting him hold his hand and he walks a bit closer to his mate. _He's letting you hold his hand! How sweet! Harry is just the most adorable wizard in the world!_ Draco's Veela purrs and Draco just has to agree with it.

Once they get to class Draco pulls Harry over to an empty table so that they can sit together and Blaise does the same with Ron. Harry sits down nervously beside Draco and sees Hermione smile at him knowingly. Harry just scowls as he looks away from her. Somehow he feels that it's all her fault that Draco told him that he was his mate. Little did he know that she was actually the one that gave Draco and Blaise the chance – if he did he'd probably be strangling her right now.

Throughout the day Draco has been getting more and more comfortable with publically showing affection for his Gryffindor mate. On the other hand, Harry was getting more and more uncomfortable with his situation. He did not like being the center of attention. It was enough that he was the Boy-Who-Lived, he didn't have to be the Slytherin Ice Prince's Mate as well.

Draco could sense Harry's discomfort but he didn't want to hide the fact that Harry was his mate. _You don't have to hide it but try to realize his feelings_ his Veela side says gently. "I will…" Draco says quietly to himself. Harry, seeing his mouth move, looks at him curiously. Draco just smiles and leads Harry towards their last class of the day.

Once classes were over the four boys sit on one of the rarely used un-moving staircases in the castle. "Why does Snape have to give us so much homework?" Ron complains as usual. "He's just trying to make sure we all know how to do everything. He doesn't mean to be a jerk even though it seems as though he does," Blaise says as he strokes Ron's hair comfortingly. Ron sighs and rests his head on Blaise's shoulder.

"You only think well of him because he's Head of Slytherin," Ron mutters and Blaise chuckles. "You only think badly of him because he's Head of Slytherin," Blaise counters. The two glare at each other for a few seconds before Blaise starts to feel terrible about glaring at his mate and hugs Ron tightly. "Why are you hugging me?" Ron asks in confusion. "I don't like you being angry with me and I don't like being angry at you!" Blaise says unhappily as he buries his face against Ron's neck, making the Gryffindor blush. "We weren't really angry at each other…" Ron mutters as he pats Blaise's head. Blaise smiles brightly at that before starting to get his homework out.

Ron, Harry, and Draco follow Blaise's example and pull out their homework as well. Ron reads for about two seconds before letting out a frustrated sigh and throwing his book to the floor. "I hate homework," Ron complains, making the other three boys roll their eyes. They were all use to Ron's complaining by now. "Ron, if you just tried you wouldn't be doing so badly in your classes," Blaise says softly. "I do try! They just give out way too much homework!" Ron continues to complain. "Everyone else is able to finish, Ron," Blaise sighs. Ron just grumbles unintelligibly as he crosses his arms and stares down at the ground.

Blaise finally agrees to help Ron with his homework after about three minutes of begging – Blaise just couldn't say no to his mate. Draco and Harry worked on their homework silently with Draco once in a while brushing a stray lock of Harry's hair away from his face or caressing his cheek. Harry tried to ignore it best he could since he knew if he said no Draco would just get more insistent. Draco's Veela side was practically screaming with joy and it took all of Draco's strength to keep himself from jumping on Harry and kissing him to death.

Once the boys were done their homework (or in Ron's case most of his homework since he took forever to finish since he keeps giving up) they decided to take a walk around the school (mostly wandering aimlessly). Eventually they came to a part of the castle that none of them had ever been to before. The hall was lined with windows on the right wall and the left was lined with empty portraits. Moonlight was the only thing lighting the corridor since there were no candles on the walls. The hall seemed to go on forever with no doors in sight. "All the empty portraits are creeping me out," Ron says nervously as Blaise wraps an arm around his slim waist. Many of the portraits had spider's webs spun in the corners and dust blanketing any type of furniture in them. They seemed as if they had been uninhabited for many centuries. "I wonder what happened to the people that were in here. What made them flee this hallway…" Draco mumbles aloud.

After about ten minutes of walking the boys seem to come to a dead end. For the last few feet of the hallway there were no windows or portraits, leaving the last few feet in complete darkness. "We should head back…" Blaise says nervously. "Wait, there's a door here…" Harry says as he runs his hand over the seemingly blank wall facing them. He finds the doorknob after a few seconds and pulls on it with no luck. After he tries to push, which also does not open the door. "Maybe it's locked," Draco murmurs as he mutters the unlocking spell. A click echoes in the hallway before the door slowly swings inwards.

The room was lit by the moonlight which came from the large floor-to-ceiling window on the north wall. The room was empty except for a silver framed mirror that sat about two feet from the center of the south wall. The frame was dusty as was the floor and the corners of the room had many cobwebs as did the mirror. "This mirror… Why is it here?" Draco says softly as the four wander a bit more into the room. Suddenly there was a loud slam and then a click. The four boys turn to see the door they had entered through now closed and most likely locked.

**_Aren't I evil to end the chapter here? xD Sorry again everyone! I didn't mean to leave you all waiting for so long! Tell me if the chapter was worth the wait? ;D If any of my readers of this story are readers of my story Hero's Brother I will also be updating that sometime soon! Look forward to it as well as the next chapter to this (which will come out after I have updated Hero's Brother)! Also, please vote in my poll!_**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

"Please tell me the door did not just lock," Ron says unhappily as he tries unlocking charms on it but fails. "Damn," Harry mutters as he wanders towards the mirror. As soon as he's standing in front of it the reflection changes so that Harry's parents are standing behind him with their hands on his shoulders. Harry gasps as he takes a step back, tears in his eyes. "What's wrong, love?" Draco asks curiously. "I… I saw my parents in the mirror…" Harry says with his eyes wide in shock. "Are you sure?" Draco asks as he wanders over. "Yeah, but it just disappeared now when you stepped in front of it. Maybe you should try standing alone in front of it?" Harry asks curiously. "Sure," Draco says with a shrug as Harry wanders away so that the mirror will work.

After a few moments Draco's eyes go wide with shock at what he sees in the mirror. "I… I think I know what this mirror is. I've heard about it before from a book I read once. It's called the Mirror of Dreams. The most likely reason it is hidden away is because it shows you your greatest desire and people have gone crazy while staring at it because they find it more interesting than their real lives," Draco explains as he wanders away from the mirror.

"Really? Huh… I wonder why it's at Hogwarts…" Blaise murmurs as he stares at it curiously. Ron just shrugs as he goes over to one of the windows to see if there is a way to get out without breaking the window. "It seems the windows can't be opened," Ron sighs in frustration as he hits them with his fists. "Don't hurt yourself," Blaise rushes to Ron's side worriedly. "Stupid room!" Ron shouts angrily as he continues to pound against the window.

"What's wrong with Ron?" Harry asks nervously. "I'm not sure, but there seems to be some sort of magic surrounding this room. It's probably in case people try to come and steal the mirror. We have to leave quickly," Draco answers as he once again tries to unlock the door to the room. "No use…"

"STUPID ROOM!" Ron shouts at the top of his lungs as Blaise tries to restrain him from continuing to smash his fists against the glass. "Ron, calm down please!" Blaise begs as Ron turns to face him. Blaise gasps as he sees Ron's eyes. His pupils are small and his iris's are glazed over in magical anger. "Draco something is really wrong with Ron!" Blaise's voice is strained with worry as he holds his mate close as he tries to keep the red-head from escaping.

"It must be the protection spell on the room, in order to keep you from escaping the room you start to go insane," Draco murmurs as he sees Harry's body start to twitch. "We're probably still fine because we're Veelas and we have more magical energy than normal witches and wizards."

"D-Draco…" Harry stammers as he drops to his knees. His body is twitching quite violently and his eyes are moving back and forth so quickly that he can't see properly. Draco's head snaps around to look at Harry as his mate says his name. "Harry!" Draco gasps, eyes wide, as he drops down beside his mate. He hadn't realized that Harry had gotten so bad so quickly. "We have to leave right away!" Draco says to Blaise as he starts to shout blasting spells at the door but his efforts are useless. The door seems to be protected from magic.

"Try the window," Blaise says as both he and Draco blast one window with their magical powers. They concentrate for about a minute with their wands pointed at the window before it finally cracks and then shatters outwards in a loud crash. "Now, before it fixes itself!" Draco shouts as they dive out of the window with their mates tight in their arms. About five seconds after they are out of the window the glass starts to reform in the pane and after another two seconds it looks as good as new.

Draco closes his eyes as they fall towards the ground. Harry was slowly starting to stop twitching and clung to Draco's chest. "I'll protect you," Draco whispers as they fall five stories towards the ground below. Just before they hit the ground Draco whispers a cushioning spell that makes an air bubble catch them about three feet from the ground and then pop after a few seconds which makes them hit the ground not so hard. Harry is still clinging to Draco and is trembling slightly from fright. "Are you alright, love?" Draco asks worriedly. "Yeah… thanks…" Harry says quietly and blushes slightly.

Draco then looks over to see that Blaise seems to have done the same with the air bubble. Ron and him are safe on the ground and Blaise is petting his hair gently and trying to soothe the boy. "I'm glad you're safe," Draco says to Harry before kissing his forehead and helping him to his feet. Harry, seeming to remember that Draco isn't supposed to be his friend, quickly takes a step back from Draco and mumbles a thank you as he stares at the ground.

_Why is he so unhappy with us? Why can't he accept us?_ Draco's Veela side whines as it longs to hold Harry in Draco's arms again.

0o0

The four wandered back into the castle to get cleaned up in one of the boys' bathrooms. As soon as they left the bathroom an owl swooped down and dropped a letter into Harry's hands.

_Draco, Harry, Ron, and Blaise_

_Please come to my office immediately. The password is Chocolate Frogs._

_Dumbledore_

Draco, Ron, and Blaise read over Harry's shoulder when Harry opened the letter. "Well, I guess we should head up then," Harry says with a sigh as the four head up to Dumbledore's office.

**_Okay, sorry this chapter took long as well! But I had a bit of writers block with it at first… I'd actually only written a few lines all week and then just today I wrote the rest in about a half an hour. Anyways, I'll try as hard as I can to update more but I have two other stories as well and school starts for me on Wednesday! You all understand, right?_**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Once at Dumbledor's office the four sit down in the four chairs facing his desk. Dumbledor is sitting there eating a chocolate frog. "You wanted to see us, sir?" Harry asks curiously. "Yes, it's about the mirror you all just saw," Dumbledor says as he places his hands in his lap. The four seemed shocked that he knows about that already. "How did you…" Ron trails off as Dumbledor just shakes his head. "That isn't important. What is important is that none of you tell anyone about that mirror," he says in a stern voice. "No one is supposed to know that it is here." The four boys nod in understanding. Dumbledor smiles after a moment. "Good. Now, do any of you want a lemon drop before you go?"

After the four leave Dumbledor's office they start to head back to their Houses. "How do you think Dumbledor knew that we were their?" Ron asks curiously. "I mean, he knew right away!" "That's probably because there were magical barriers around the room that would tell him right away as soon as the door was opened," Blaise replies as he wraps an arm around Ron's waist. Ron's face tints a light pink and he looks at the Veela shyly.

Soon they get to the Gryffindor Tower and it was time to say good bye for the night. "See you tomorrow, Ron," Blaise says reluctantly before giving him a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. Ron blushes and mumbles a goodbye. Draco then turns to Harry. "I'll see you tomorrow, right Love?" Draco asks with a grin. "Whatever," Harry mutters as he looks away. Draco frowns but gives Harry a quick kiss on the forehead. Harry blushes and then glares at Draco. Draco just smiles. "Bye," he says with a grin before he and Blaise walk away. "Jerk…" Harry mumbles though he doesn't really mean it.

Ron and Harry head into the Gryffindor common room and then up the stairs and into the boys' room. "You seem less annoyed with Draco," Ron states with a grin. "I do not," Harry mutters unhappily as he sits down on his bed. Ron sits down on his own bed beside Harry's. "Yes you do, you seem more accepting of his advances," Ron replies. "Since when are you so observant?" Harry asks as one of his eye brows raise. Ron just chuckles as he lies down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. "I think you should just accept Draco, he seems like he really cares for you," Ron whispers. "I don't think so, he's just trying to trick me," Harry growls as he changes into his pajamas and then crawls under the blankets of his bed. "Whatever, think what you want. But Draco isn't going to give up and you're going to give in eventually. If you give in sooner then it will make both of you happier," Ron mutters before falling asleep. Harry stares up at the ceiling for a long time before he drifts into a deep sleep.

0o0

That night Harry dreams of Draco. Of the blond Slytherin kissing him and holding him. His dream Draco whispers sweet nothings to him and Harry smiles brightly. "I love you Draco," Harry's dream self says just before he wakes up. Harry's eyes go wide as he stares at the ceiling in shock. "I. Do. Not. Love. Him," Harry says quietly to himself before grabbing his glasses and his wand and checking the time. It was six thirty so he got up and showered quickly. When he got out of the bathroom Ron was already awake. "Sleep well?" Ron asks as he starts to head for the bathroom. "Not really," Harry mumbles as he quickly gets dressed.

Once Ron is out of the bathroom the two boys meet up with Hermione in the common room before heading to breakfast. Surprisingly Draco and Blaise were not waiting for them in the hallway. Ron seemed upset and Harry seemed confused but they continued walking anyways.

0o0

Meanwhile, in the Slytherin common room…

"BLAISE, GET THE FUCK OUT OF BED! IT'S ALREADY SEVEN THIRTY!" Draco screams angrily as he throws random books and pillows at his best friend. "We're missing breakfast you dumb shit!" Blaise ignores his friend's screaming as he covers his head with one of the pillows Draco threw at him. "BLAISE!" Draco shouts again as he grabs his friend's ankle and yanks him off the bed. Blaise gives a surprised squeak as he falls to the cold floor. "I'm tired!" Blaise complains but gets dressed anyways. "We've already missed walking Harry and Ron to the Great Hall, they're probably wondering where we are," Draco says angrily as he storms out of the Slytherin House with Blaise trailing behind.

Once they get to the Great Hall they see Harry and Ron sitting at the Gryffindor table with Hermione. The two boys wave at their mates before heading to their own table. They eat quickly since classes start at eight. At seven fifty they quickly get up from the table and meet Harry and Ron just outside the Great Hall.

"Where were you two this morning?" Ron asks curiously as Blaise gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Blaise wouldn't wake the fuck up," Draco snarls as he glares at his friend. Harry rolls his eyes and Ron chuckles. "I was having a great dream until you started screaming at me," Blaise pouts as the four head to Potions. "Like what, fucking Ron?" Draco asks as he raises an eyebrow. Ron starts to choke on air and his face goes bright red. "Maybe," Blaise says with a sly smile, causing Ron to choke again. Harry just rolls his eyes again as they take their seats. Draco sits beside Harry in the fourth row and Blaise and Ron sit together behind them.

Snape starts the class a few moments later and the four boys start concentrating on taking notes, though Ron is still a bit flustered. About half way through the class Draco's hand wanders onto Harry's thigh, causing him to jump a bit. Lucky for him Snape, and most of the class, doesn't notice. "What the bloody hell are you doing?" Harry whispers angrily. Draco just smiles innocently before going back to his notes though his hand is still placed on Harry's thigh. After four unsuccessful attempts to get Draco's hand off of his leg, Harry gives up and tries to ignore it.

**OMG I am SO sorry for not updating in, like, two months! I have been major busy with schoolwork plus my computer had to go in and get fixed a few weeks ago! _ *begs for forgiveness* I promise to try and update as much as possible. I need to work on my other two stories as well, but I'll try and update more than once every two months. Hopefully I can update once every week or two. _ Like I said, I am SO sorry!**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

After about half of potions class Draco's hand starts to wander closer and closer to Harry's groin. Harry tries to move away from Draco but Draco's hand clamps down on his leg, keeping him in place.

"S-Stop it, Draco!" Harry whispers angrily as his face heats up a bit.

"Stop what?" Draco asks innocently, causing Harry to glare at him.

"You know what!" Harry continues to keep his voice at a level only Draco can hear but still makes it sound very angry.

Once class was over Harry hurried out of the classroom, flustered. Draco sighs as he follows his mate out of the classroom and towards their second class. Ron and Blaise followed behind. They were walking close together and Blaise had his arm around Ron.

"I wonder why Harry is upset…" Ron mumbles curiously as he watches Harry storm off.

"Draco was probably flirting with him too much in Potions or something," Blaise snickers as he kisses Ron's cheek, causing the red head to blush.

Soon it was lunch time and Harry was still a bit pissed at Draco though he had mostly forgiven him. Though Harry was starting to get pissed again because at the moment Draco was trying to get Harry to sit on his lap while they ate.

"Draco, I refuse to! That's so embarrassing!" Harry insists as his face turns the colour of Ron's hair.

"But Harry," Draco whines as he tries not to pout. Why does his mate have to be so difficult?

"Fine," Harry grumbles, though it is mostly just to shut Draco up. Draco smiles the brightest smile Harry has ever seen as he pulls the raven onto his lap. Draco had been trying for ten minutes and Harry was tired of the argument, and this wasn't as bad as he thought… Draco was quite comfortable and – BLOODY HELL WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT BUMP PRESSING AGAINST HIS THIGH?!?!?!?!?!

"DRACO!" Harry shouts angrily as he quickly darts off of the blonde's lap. Draco blushes a fierce red and mumbles an apology. Ron and Blaise just look at the two with interest. They found watching the other two boys more interesting than Quitich, even.

0o0

Draco followed Harry around for the rest of the day, saying he was sorry and trying to get Harry to forgive him. Harry just ignored Draco and ran off to the Gryffindor common room as soon as classes were over.

"I really messed up, didn't I, Blaise?" Draco pouts as he collapses onto the green couch in the Slytherin common room. The only reason they were in there was because Ron had gone off to try and talk to Harry.

"I'm sure he'll forgive you, Draco. He was just a bit shocked that you… uh… got hard so easily," Blaise snickers.

"It isn't funny!" Draco says angrily as his face reddens once again.

"Sure, sure, whatever," Blaise says between giggles. Draco glares at his friend before storming out of the common room and towards the stairs that would lead to the stairs that lead to the astronomy tower. But unknown to Draco, Harry was also seeking refuge in the astronomy tower.

0o0

Once at the astronomy tower Draco sees Harry sitting on the floor, staring up at the sky. The blonde goes over and sits beside his mate, hoping that Harry will not run away when he sees him.

"What do you want, Draco?" Harry asks angrily, though Draco notices that Harry doesn't call him Malfoy even though he is angry.

"I came up here to think, actually. But I want to apologize to you... again…" Draco says softly as he places a hand on Harry's.

"I really didn't mean for… that… to happen…" Draco mutters as his face glows red. Harry sighs as he moves his hand so that their fingers are intertwined.

"I know… I was just a bit creeped out…" Harry murmurs as he leans his head on Draco's shoulder.

Draco slowly moves his arms around Harry's body, holding his mate close. His mate had never been so affectionate before and he was going to take advantage of it.

"You aren't actually that bad, Draco… I mean, I could have ended up with someone worse, I guess…" Harry mumbles as he curls up against Draco.

"Well I'm very happy to have ended up with someone as caring and kind as you," Draco says quietly as he kisses Harry's forehead.

The two just sit there in silence for a few hours after that, though it isn't an awkward silence. Draco continues to hold Harry tightly in his arms and place gentle kisses on the raven's forehead and cheeks. Harry just presses against the blonde's chest and slowly falls into a happy, dreamless sleep. After a while Draco conjures a blanket and some pillows before snuggling closer to Harry and also falling asleep.

0o0

The next morning Harry wakes up in Draco's arms. Even though he wants to feel creeped out by this, he can't. It just feels so right to be in Draco's embrace. He curls up closer to Draco's chest as he listens to the calming sound of Draco's breathing.

"Damn it, I think I'm falling for you, Draco…" Harry whispers softly. Even though Draco is asleep, he still hears these words and they fill his dreams and heart. When he wakes up he feels so much lighter and happier.

"I had a good dream last night…" Draco mumbles sleepily as he pulls Harry tightly against his chest.

"What about?" Harry asks curiously.

"About you… most of my dreams about you are amazing. Well, a few of them have been about you rejecting me… but that's only a few," Draco says happily as he presses his face into Harry's untamable raven locks.

"Hmmm…" Harry replies tiredly. He doesn't want to get into a really serious relationship with Draco yet, but for now he has no plans of rejecting his Veela.

**I think I may be dead for not updating in forever… I don't blame you all if you want to kill me! ^-^; You all know how school is, though, right? *sigh* Anyways, please vote in my poll! I'm not starting one of those stories until I have twenty votes on one of them. ;D Well, maybe fifteen… lol… Anyways, please review! Tell me if you hate me, the chapter, the whole story (though if you hate the whole story I don't understand why you've read it this far in. o.O) or if you love me, the chapter, or the story! If you have any suggestions or ideas for the story please tell me because I need more ideas… -_-**

**~Love from AATA**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

"Blaise and I are going to go spend some time alone together. I'll see you later Harry," Ron says at the end of their last class of the day.

"Oh, okay, I'll see you later then," Harry says with a nod. Blaise grins and drags Ron off to who knows where.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Draco asks happily as we wander down the halls. Harry just shrugs as they step onto one of the moving staircases. Suddenly the staircase gives a lurch, causing Harry to slip. Draco's eyes go wide as he sees him mate start to fall down into the blackness.

"Harry!" Draco shouts in fear as he reaches for his mate's hand. Harry's fingers barely slip by Draco's as he drops down. "HARRY!" Draco screams as his wings come out of his back and he zooms down towards Harry, but Harry was falling too quickly, he couldn't catch up. He shouts a spell just before Harry hits the ground, but he hears a sickening crunch anyways. "HARRY! HARRY!"

0o0

Draco's eyes slowly up to see the Infirmary Wing of Hogwarts. He's lying in bed, his wings still out and one slightly bandaged. The curtains are pulled around the bed beside him, and Draco can instantly sense that Harry is hidden there.

He doesn't feel right… his presence doesn't feel right… Draco thinks worriedly as fear overcomes him. He slowly gets up; his legs and back aching in protest, before moving the curtain and gasping. Harry's body is covered in bandages and there are many empty potion bottles beside his bed. Draco felt his heart squeeze and tears started to escape his eyes.

"Harry, wake up please, Harry," Draco moans sadly as he shakes the boy gently. "Please, Harry," Draco pleads. Madame Pomfrey walks over, happy to see Draco awake but a bit worried about him since he seems so upset.

"What's wrong with him, why won't he wake up?" Draco asks worriedly, tears streaming down his face.

"He's in a coma, and you were too. It's been about a week since your fall," Madame Pomfrey says softly, causing Draco's eyes to go wide.

"But he'll wake up soon too, since I did, right?" Draco asks hopefully. Madame Pomfrey just shrugs; she has no way of knowing when Harry will wake up.

"HE HAS TO WAKE UP! HE HAS TO!" Draco starts screaming as he feels his heart shattering. Tears are running in streams down his face and sobs shake his whole body. He presses his face against Harry's bandaged body as his world, mind, and heart explode into thousands of tiny pieces.

0o0

Draco's eyes slowly open as he realizes he must have fallen asleep. He feels emotionless and lifeless. His tears won't come anymore and he can't seem to make himself feel depressed or angry or guilty or anything, really.

"I'm… broken…" Draco realizes though his voice is soft and void of emotion. He looks over at his mate, wanting to feel something, anything, but he can only feel the blackness that consumes his heart.

0o0

The day blur into weeks as time moves slowly yet quickly, if that makes sense. It seems like Draco had been in that same bed forever yet for only a few minutes. He wasn't sure what day it was anymore, or even what month or year. He could only think of Harry and he had many dreams where Harry was with him forever. In his dreams Harry was happy and he was happy and it was better than real life. He wished he could sleep forever…

0o0

Draco suddenly woke up to the sounds of Madame Pomfrey shouting happily and shaking him. He could hear the rain against the window above his bed as well.

"Draco, wake up! It's a miracle, wake up!" Madame Pomfrey exclaims as his eyes open and he stares up at her curiously.

"Harry's awake!" she shouts with joy and Draco's eyes go wide and he instantly turns to stare at Harry. The boy seems confused and is looking around nervously.

"…Har….ry…" Draco murmurs quietly, in shock. Harry turns to look at him; he seems to realize something is wrong with the blond.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Harry asks worriedly as he gets up and stumbles over to the blond. He seems weak on his feet since he was lying in one place for so long. He sits down beside Draco on the bed.

"I… You were…" Draco stutters as he stares into the emerald eyes of his mate.

"You've been in a coma for two months, Harry," Madame Pomfrey says softly and Harry's eyes go wide.

"Two… months…" Harry says softly, his eyes large and child-like. He then turns to look at Draco. "Were you in a coma too?"

"For only a week," Draco says as he slowly reaches out to touch Harry's tangled dark brown locks. "I thought you weren't going to come back…" his voice is still emotionless, and it's starting to worry Harry.

"What's wrong with you, Draco?" Harry asks worriedly. For some reason he feels the need to hold the blond close and just hug him for hours. There was something wrong with Draco and Harry felt the need to fix it.

"I… don't know…" Draco says softly as he stares down at his hands. Harry hugs Draco tightly, pressing his face against Draco's shoulder.

"Well, I'm going make sure you get better. I'll take care of you, I promise, Draco," Harry says quietly. He wants to protect Draco like Draco had been protecting him. Draco curls up against Harry, enjoying the feeling of Harry holding him.

0o0

That night the two were released from the Infirmary Wing. Ron and Blaise came to visit, they were ecstatic that their friends were better, though Blaise was extremely worried about Draco. He knew that losing Harry to that coma had broken Draco and was worried that Draco might not get better.

"Draco, are you going to be okay?" Harry asks worriedly as they stop in front of the Gryffindor House.

"Sure," Draco says emotionlessly and shrugs. Harry frowns and gives Draco a hug good bye. Draco hugs back weakly and doesn't give him a kiss like he usually does. Harry frowns again and gives Draco a quick peck on the cheek before heading into the Gryffindor House.

"Are you alright, Draco?" Blaise asks worriedly as they head towards Slytherin House.

"I'm fine," Draco says softly though he feels a bit warmer after Harry's kiss. He has felt so cold for the longest time, and he finally feels a flicker of hope that he may get better.

**_I need to stop procrastinating....... Did you like this chapter?_**

**_Draco: I did NOT like this chapter!_**

**_Harry: DRACO! *cries* Don't be broken! I'll fix you!_**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

The next morning Draco and Blaise meet up with Ron and Harry in front of the Gryffindor House like they use to, though Draco is still emotionless and his eyes look dead. Harry, on the other hand, seemed full of emotion though they were worry and hope. Harry desperately wanted Draco to return to his old self, even if he was a bit arrogant and perverted and forceful. He felt responsible for Draco's emotionless state since he was technically the reason Draco was like this.

"Morning, Draco!" Harry says happily and Draco just nods, causing Harry to frown slightly. "Did you sleep well?" he asks as he tries to make conversation.

"Not really," Draco replies as he slowly starts walking towards the Great Hall for breakfast. Ron and Blaise were talking happily with each other, though they would glance at Draco and Harry worriedly every few minutes.

"Uh, well…" Harry mutters nervously, unsure of what to say to his mate. They continue to walk in silence and soon reach the Great Hall. Harry sits down next to Draco, hoping Draco will somehow miraculously come back to his old self.

_I really am acting different aren't I?_ Harry thinks to himself and sighs. He can't help it though; he did care about Draco even if he was unsure about their relationship. This wasn't Draco, though, this was just a shell and he needed to fix him.

All through the day Harry tried to get Draco to talk to him or act even slightly like his usual self, but no matter what he tried Draco didn't respond like he use to.

"Draco… do you hate me?" Harry finally asks at the end of the day.

"No," Draco replies emotionlessly.

"Then why are you acting like you do? You hardly even look at me anymore," Harry says softly. He was starting to miss the stares Draco always gave him, the smirks and smiles, and even when Draco held his hand. He hadn't realized how use to Draco he had gotten until now. Was he really falling for Draco?

Draco only shrugs in response to Harry's question. "I still love you," he says emotionlessly. Harry frowns, not believing Draco's words. He slowly curls up against Draco; they were sitting on a couch in the room of requirements so they didn't have anyone staring at them.

"I miss you, Draco," Harry murmurs sadly as he presses his face against Draco's chest. He felt so weak, so girly, but he was truly worried.

"I haven't gone anywhere," Draco replies.

"Yes you have, the real you, anyways. You aren't the real Draco at the moment, and I promise I'm going to get you back," Harry says softly. After a moment of silence he looks back up at Draco again. "Is it okay if we stay here tonight? I don't feel like going back to the Gryffindor House."

"Sure," Draco murmurs and a bed appears over in the corner of the room. Harry wanders over and crawls under the blankets, Draco crawls in beside him. Draco slowly wraps his arms around Harry, but Harry feels no warmth from his mate.

0o0

The next days go on in the same way, Draco hardly talks and is emotionless and Harry tries desperately to get Draco to act like his old self.

"Drake," Harry says one evening while sitting in the room of requirements. They seemed to go there often lately. "Do you love me?" Harry asks Draco this every day, needing to here Draco's reply since Draco never acted like he loved Harry anymore.

"Yes, I love you," Draco replies as normal though his eyes show no emotion.

"I'm glad…" Harry murmurs softly as he sips at some hot chocolate. Suddenly he had an idea. "Let's go out!"

"Why?" Draco asks as Harry drags him from the room and out toward the Quitich field.

"Because I want to play a one-on-one game with you," Harry says happily.

"Fine," Draco murmurs before getting a broom and following Harry into the middle of the field. Harry had a broom in one hand and the snitch in the other.

"Best two out of three, okay?" Harry says excitedly and Draco nods. Harry then lets go of the snitch and mounts his broom. Draco does the same before the pair lift off into the air and start their search.

Harry speeds upwards to search for the snitch from above, Draco trailing behind him, the emotionless look still in his eyes. Once Harry catches the gleam of gold he's off again, zooming after the little winged ball. Draco is speeding behind him, trying to catch up; a slight hint of determination is in his eyes.

"You have no chance at winning Draco, I always win!" Harry says, trying to see more of that determination and hopefully some other emotions emerge from Draco.

"In your dreams," Draco says, a very small hint of a smirk playing on his lips. Harry grins brightly, before turning his eyes back to the gleaming golden ball.

Harry closes in on the winged ball, Draco close beside him, both reaching out their hands to try and catch the ball first. He was not going to let Draco win; he wanted it to be like before (well not exactly like before, but close enough) when they were always competing. He wanted Draco back to normal and he felt that doing this may help.

As Harry continued to reach out, he lost his balance and started to fall. "SHIT!" he shouts as he dangles from his broom by one hand. Draco's eyes go wide as he quickly reaches out a hand to try and help Harry up. Harry tries to reach for Draco's hand with the one not holding his broom, but he was slipping. "D-Draco I don't think I can-," Harry starts but his voice stops and his eyes go wide as his fingers give out and he drops down towards the ground below.

"HARRY!" Draco screams as he plunges his broom downwards, rushing to Harry's rescue. Draco catches Harry at almost the last second, the broom stopping only feet from the ground. "Thank Merlin," Draco murmurs softly as He holds Harry tightly in his arms.

"S-Sorry, Draco! I didn't mean to fall, I guess I got carried away," Harry apologizes as Draco lowers them to the ground.

"Don't just apologize you idiot! You could have seriously been injured! Do you know how much you scared me?! You're my mate; you shouldn't scare me like that! Be more considerate!" Draco shouts angrily before hugging Harry tightly. Harry's eyes go wide with shock, surprised by Draco's outburst.

"D-Draco! You're back to normal! I can't believe almost breaking my neck brought you back," Harry laughs as tears of happiness form in his eyes.

Draco stops, shocked as well. "I… I am feeling better… That… You still shouldn't fall off of brooms!" he insists angrily, though he is still quite shocked and happy.

"I'm really glad you're back to normal, Draco," Harry says and smiles brightly.

"I… I'm not sure if I'm completely back to normal, but I do feel better," Draco says and smiles back. "But I'll go back to being emotionless if that's what it takes to get you to kiss me," he says with a smirk.

"You- You- DRACO!" Harry shouts angrily as he smacks Draco on the back of the head playfully. "Is that all you think about?!"

"Hmmm, most of the time," Draco says with a shrug as he smiles softly. At the back of Draco's mind Draco felt that emotionless feeling that had consumed him for the last few months. He could tell that the feeling wasn't completely gone, just hiding and out of sight for the one brief moment. He hoped that he could keep himself well for Harry's sake.

**_I've been gone forever, haven't I? xD Oh well, I can't be apologizing every chapter now can I? I get writers block and I have homework like everyone else ^-^;_**

**_Anyways, did anyone watch the Olympics? Guess what? I live there!!!! WOOT! Lol!_**

**_ Did you enjoy our epic fail in the opening ceremonies when the fourth totem pole didn't go up to help light the torch? xD_**

**_Oh well, it can' t be perfect! Did you enjoy the ending ceremonies? We're one of the few countries that will make fun of ourselves on world-wide television! xD_**

**_Apparently some people took the whole beaver/moose thing seriously o.o I read on sites that people thought it was 'a show of true Canadian culture' o.o_**

**_Do people really think we're all police that ride horses and worship beavers and moose and say 'eh' 24/7? I know very few people who say 'eh' xP_**

**_Anyways, in your reviews please tell me what you thought of the opening and ending ceremonies and if you really thought we were serious when we were making fun of ourselves! =D_**


End file.
